sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Saren the Dark Lynx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:0884F775-EFEC-4BDD-BDA0-C8AE40DC5D96.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:40, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Now doing free commissions (Place the name of your fancharacter and a link to his/her/it's page) Notice to all who need pictures for their fancharacters. I am doing commissions for free(as long as they aren't in color, i suck at coloring.) Just message me here and I will get to it when I can. First come first serve, don't pester me about drawings if I alert you that I am currently drawing it, I'll sen you the finished result asap. Thank you for helping helping with the troll tonight :), he/she has now been dealt with. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Characters that I have made or are currently in the works Saren Arterius (Has no relation to the Mass Effect series, my first fan character) Mars The Lightning Wolf (would love some colored artwork of him in his Darkling mode) Aureus The Alligator (Would appreciate some colored artwork with him in a pose with his chainsword) Renee the Phoenix (Collaboration character, more details on his page) Raidus 'Mercury' Atomos Jackal (Have a solid page of what I want him to be, just need a base for a jackal and someone who knows the finer details of Einsteins E=MC2 and how radiation and nuclear energy works.) Xavek the techno Organic (Kick ass techno organic, a replacement for project tyrant/nemesis.) Exspira Arcturias The Alternate Dimensional Lynx (I wanted to try something like this for a while.) Moros the Fragment Fox (I liked Kingdom Hearts 2, specifically Xemnas but the fight was too damn easy, pretty much the only complaint I have about KH2, even on critical mode. So I made Moros as a tribute to Xemnas and as the void itself.) Nexus Moros the Eldritch Tasmanian Tiger the pathways between dimensions (Have a rough outline and a sketch of him in the works, would be glad if I could get colored art) Kaiyo Rhen the Demon Bear Hell Fire and Black Ice (Other than his powers and personality traits I have nothing) I will probably never make him Project T.Y.R.A.N.T (A robotic tasmanian devil made entirely of transformium. Can produce said metal by touching any object and transforming it into said metal.) can transform into pretty much anything really. Depends on the size of the object and the amount of transformium he has {Yes.. I borrowed that idea from the movie transformers: Age of Extinction. Mostly because anything good has been done to death or done by someone else and I'm getting tired of that.} T.Y.R.A.N.T also goes by the name Nemesis. Credits to FrozenHybrid for the name. I have someone who is pretty much like Project T.Y.R.A.N.T so he won't be made. Malekus the Ash Cat [ Malekus has seen the splendor of nature and how the various forces of nature work together to keep a fragile balance during most of his life, not really noticing it until he was twenty one. When he reached the age of twenty eight. He became a wandering traveller, as he ventured back into the city of knothole he was disgusted at how they treated nature, he then went to robotropolis and felt the same feeling of disgust, albeight at a more sickened level due to the callous pollution and disregard for nature. Malekus, seeing how mobians and humans destroy their surroundings, pollute the environment and kill off animals and themselves. Was at a dilemma on what to do about the crisis, after nine years of silent meditation and recollection, he emerged from the cave he sat in, now thirty seven years old, and after some deliberation on what to do about the problem. He decided to destroy the root of the problem (in his mind) Technology. Manipulates Ash, fire and earth and is able to combine two of those elements to create and manipulate Lava or 'quick fire' Quick Fire is formed my combining fire and ash together and what it does is create a brief gout of fire that burns twice as hot as regular fire but lasts half as long. It's only use would be for offense, seeing as how it burns at a higher than normal temperature and after prolonged exposure to it one will have difficulty breathing if they aren't already consumed by the flames.] (I have a photoshopped version of Saren with his fur an ash grey. So I'll probably use that one for Malekus's design.) Nox the alien hybrid have a shaded in drawing of Nox. He is a hybrid between Black Arms and Mobian Doberman. Has four little dark arms/whisps that follow him around and merge with him to grant a unique ability that can be used in or out of combat, for a total of four unique powers. Air manipulataion, flight, extendable appendages with added teeth to them and an indestructible hide. Plus he can turn into a bulkier form that increases his strength significantly. But he cannot maintain that form for very long under combat situations and can be quickly worn down from using that form. Motherfucker be too OP. Me! :3 Oy! Get your backside on chat amigo! xD Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 22:33, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ERMEGURD I LOVE THE WAY YOU COLORED HIM 'DOH!!!!! The color selection was amazin' bruh!!!!! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 04:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe maybe :p I have no idea when you're on chat Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 06:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) lol ok! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 07:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) sure saren~!Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 23:35, January 9, 2015 (UTC) al Alright. Now look at THIS. http://fav.me/d8d9kgi Alright, I'll try. I'll do Saren in a terasuit and as a car. I'll be unbanned at 9:51, so we can try to do it tonight since it's Pieday. nuuuuu i dont want to talk to alphonse anymore @ ~ @ Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:23, January 10, 2015 (UTC) no, he didn't do anything. I just keep making a total asshat out of myself in front of him and probably INSULTED him when he has STREP THROAT. This has happened a lot of times; I just give up. Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) May you send me a link to Lonewolf's profile/ talk page?Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'm going onto chat....>// ^ //<Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 03:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Sweetea wanted, that we edit our roleplay at rp-freedom to start and she will be joining later. I wanted to inform this, since you weren't at the chat. — Megaphantaze (talk) 21:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hand drawn pictures Finished! ~Dot Hai! >W< D; am I not your friend D; I'm the random guy who likes to RP. the end (talk) 21:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) from coolsterwil hi you probably don't remember me or if you do you hate me and i just want to say sorryPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 04:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Her ehm, how do you wish your characters to join? Because I can simply "put them in the story", I need details. OK SAREN ENE'S NOT SPILLIN ON WHAT SPECIFICS I SHOULD BE DOIN so i'm gonna change the last name with the creator's approval, that's settled, and the personality and backstory's gonna be modified. do you think there was anything else on that page that pissed him off? "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 21:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The roleplay is ready, if you want to join tell me before doing anything. here's your request here's your request. hope you like it: SonicKnucklesFan92 16:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) No, I'm sorry :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) From Titanium562 Hey Saren! I wonder if you may still remember that request you asked me to give you on my birthday a while back? It's just that there will be a delay before it can be completed. You see, I have been working for up to 3 weeks on my final art project at school and I haven't gotten a single moment of time to get yours done. But don't worry, I should be finishing the project by Monday and then I can get the request done for Xavek! YAY! WOBOTICS! Again, sorry about the delay. Titanium562 (talk) 09:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Enemicarium (talk) 20:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Enemicarium Ok, why not, even if, I have to say that using italian for void based attacks will be very difficult (there are not many cool sounding words related to this subject). Enemicarium (talk) 16:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Please, before shattering even more my ego, tell me: do you want to leave my roleplay? Because your inactivity is slowing me down, a lot... Is hard to say... But just disappearing hurts... A lot... It makes me feel uninteresting... So please, tell to all the people you can to stop doing this! Because is otherwordly offensive beginning something and then being left without a word! And the problem is not being left, but being left without any goodbye like a dog. Enemicarium (talk) 16:31, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Ow... You should have told it to me, I would have waited for you. I am not a train that must run as fast as it can, it is a roleplay, everybody has got his/her right to take all the time he/she needs. If you want I can wait for you, so you won't have any problems and I will rest a bit... Enemicarium (talk) 17:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) What if I tell you the plot you "missed" (there is not very much in fact.) even because I already feel the loss of Saren's sparkling personality... Enemicarium (talk) 17:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) He has never been absent, he just fainted for half a hour. In a few words, after Maligno's and your awakening our "heroes" discovered that a sept called the "illuminati" wanted to destroy all the mythological creatures, but after they sneaked into their base and defeated their boss: Lady Azrael, they discovered that the illuminati were only trying to defend humans from the true bad guy: Black Opium, that despite the name is as dangerous as hell, he kidnapped Chelsea, and then revealed himself to be the dear Dorian Gray, that had enough of humans' cruelty (he took part to all the wars from 1945 to today) and found a way to obliterate us all (because he is creative...). Oh, you recovered your dog, and Chelsea is passing her adolescencial tragedy. (But who didn't...) Congratulations, brah! Your request for Xavek is finished! I really enjoyed drawing this guy, maybe because I'm way too into robotics, but I dunno. Hope it's gud! Titanium562 (talk) 05:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I found you on Steam and sent you a friend request! :D Titanium562 (talk) 16:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Well I'm not so sure. I certainly want to try and redoo all my characters I've made so far and maybe create some new ones. I don't really know if I'll have time to create that many robots cause I'm an igiot! :3 Titanium562 (talk) 18:44, January 30, 2016 (UTC) 'Late Message' Sure! Ion has a Vexian character and so does Y-Tiger. But plz tell me ur idea so I can fit it into my universe's history ^^. Thx and I can't wait to see your character! --Sovash100 (let blue fire rain from the heavens) (talk) 03:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) XSpiritSoulx (talk) 21:43, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Yep, yin is a shrine maiden. Enemicarium (talk) 09:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I bother you, but I would like to ask you to cancel an old fanfiction of mine (Fanfiction:my dear, lost, memories). Seen that nobody ever likes my **** please, if you can, cancel it. No! Don't cancel it! Hi Saren, thx for the welcome messeage...... but I have a problem You see I want t add my character, but someone has already got the same name as mine and I dont really want to change it so what do I do? Tnx for reading 04:05, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Akatsukigirl510 04:05, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Omg! Hey Saren :D how have you been dude? (It's Tea btw) --Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 17:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Great, great :) so, give me an update! What's happened since I "dissapeared" (lol)? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 17:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Whoa...Have I really been gone the whole summer..? ; ^ ; And all that's happened? I meant to warn you earlier, but some YouTubers might try to do something on here, and I don't know if they are still or if they already have. Anyways, you're a new admin???!!! :DDDDDon't worry; be happy! (talk) 18:12, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm so prouud of youuuu!!!!!!!!!! > U < //virtual hug// It looks like you're happy, though :) and that makes me happy. Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 18:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Could you delete the pages i added? (Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 11:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC)) Not the susan one though (Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 12:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC)) Can you please cancel the page "fanfiction: my dear, lost memories" please? Is a thorn in my side... i cant link them but i could tell their names, also its fine Vlad the Vampfox kuria the ghosthog leave the susan one because im gonna move it elsewhere dont know if you were told but im not coming back to this wiki and i had my reasons to (Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 18:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC)) hello SFCW Z The first session will start at 5:30 PM EST Xtarhaven (talk) 03:01, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: You were saying? What about it? No, unfortunately. It's either here, or on DA. That's the only places you can contact me. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 15:47, November 4, 2015 (UTC) (hello) ah hello I got a message on my talk page that linked back to here and I was wondering if you had any suggestions on what I should do first I guess xD.... Hello, how are you >U< (talk) 23:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) cool cool c: Hello, how are you >U< (talk) 05:00, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Help Please? Hi again! I need some help with uploading pictures. I have this badge "key to the wiki" but erm I still can't upload pictures....Is there something I need to do still? --Hello, how are you >U< (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Saren... Who... Did... Cancel... Into the dark night... I can't find it anywhere... Where is it? 13:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro; I think you need to talk your bud Spyro cause he's really close to getting cursed out.He says I uploaded a fine that doesn't belong to me; When Courtney was my character for years and I just asked siggy to bring the design I had planned for her to life.He also said I didn't give credit when I give siggy credit on the page and in the comment section.So therefore the picture does belong to me correct?(plz correct me if I'm wrong) I'm trying hard not to be a dick but it's really hard when people think they known shit and tell me Just to deal with it --Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 02:12, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ey Sar! While I don't want to do this to a good friend, I really don't have a choice. I'd like to bring to your attention this user: XxXxXDolan ChumpXxXxX. He has been vandalising other users' pages and posting this link. The pages vandalized include but are not limited to: Strife the Gunner, Folly The Hedgehog and OCT PAINT-BALL TOURNAMENT. Do what you wish with this information, I only wanted to bring it to your attention. Thanks. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 08:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ____ Sire, you told to have a french rapier... Maybe... Has it a golden hilt and a rather simple style? Because something makes me think we got the same model. Bought on internet I guess. 17:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yes? Hynoid out. (talk) 15:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Character Name Ideas Um, I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I'm having a slight problem. Basically, I've been thinking of a female character who has a pretty unique name. I'll need to think of certain things, such as her appearance and species. Any ideas for her name? Again, sorry if this bothers you. Chica Nunnally (talk) 22:05, February 1, 2016 (UTC) How can I become an autoconfirmed user? Why cant I use my own pictures XD Thanks for welcoming me to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! I appreciate it! Inferno the Hedgefox (talk) 12:38, April 6, 2016 (UTC)Inferno the Hedgefox Sup dude; i dont know if youll get this or not but my ipod is broken and thats why i wasnt able to message you sooner. Im using my friends phone right now, as for rp and such im not sure how you want to go about( but ive furthered developed yunpai....and justine and co are all still intact, theres also a new character i want you to me as well i hope ypu like her...or at least, ya should. Message me when you have the time; ill keel in touch --Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 07:54, April 12, 2016 (UTC) hey im getting a badge ty yo i wanna add a pic to my article but the wiki says i have no "permission" :v Sonic fan Character Enthusiast (talk) 21:15, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I usually have a lot of ideas for Ocs do you have an idea of what I should do? How do rp's work here? Kinda new to working my way around wikia. Question Hello, can you tell me how to change your username, or is it impossible? alright... I honestly cannot figure out what that sentence means. ANYHOW. I'm sure you remember me from the last few years. and yes, i was spamming in chat, although there wasn't exactly anyone there. I apologize if i offened anyone. there is a 90% chance that i won't be active on here again mostly because i've let go of all my sonic stuff. So, if you'd like to kick me or ban me i honestly don't care. do whatcha wanna do. also i apologize if this note sounds passive-aggressive (sorry 0_0) BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 19:56, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Take a good long look at my history on here Saren, you will see that I roleplay on this wiki about every chance I get. While I may read something on someone's page that any of my characters may feel about a certain way you cannot deny that I am doing business as usual here. Were you not the same person who told me one time that people should quote:'' "Have thicker skin?" '' Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:43, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Don't be a hypocrite Saren, you know I'm right. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:50, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Don't go all Sonic fanon nazi on me. First off, nobody has to reply to my roleplays. Second, he replied with a roleplay starter, that means he accepted that I typed them. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:52, May 31, 2016 (UTC)